Celebrities Not Trying To Be Poltical
A lot of celebrities today are becoming more and more SJW, overly preachy, annoying or bash Donald Trump so much that even some Trump haters are getting annoyed by it. However in some cases, there are still some celebrities with common sense, intelligence, and know their job is to entertain, not preach. Down below are some examples. Bold means they are heavily conservative. Examples #J'ames Woods' (Hades from Disney's Hercules, Mike Toreno from GTA San Andreas): Has criticized transgender surgery on children. #'Sanna Stellan' (Finnish actress, author and TV host): Is one of the feminists who have not gotten angry at Ivan Puopolo over his views on things like patriarchy and biology, as in her opinion he never acts in a chauvinistic manner but rather willingly questions things. #'Rucka Rucka Ali' (YouTuber): His music is highly politically incorrect which is the whole point as it is meant to be satirical and an attack on political correctness. Furthermore, he is heavily influenced by South Park which is also known for its attack on PC culture. #'Clay Aiken' (singer): Made it clear that he is aware that not everyone shares his religious beliefs and he doesn’t intend to put his beliefs onto others. He has a stance that religious decisions should be made at home. #'Ellen DeGeneres' (talk show host and voice for Dory from Finding Nemo): Despite having the Obamas appear on her show many times, she had said herself that she’s not really a political person. #'Bruce Willis' (John McClane from Die Hard): Has said in a 2006 interview that he’s tired of being asked what his political views are and his opinion on the government. #'Neil McCoy' (Country Singer): Has made a patriotic song called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPNnsi2dJIQ Take a Knee, My Ass], criticizing football players for protesting the American National Anthem. #'Sylvester Stallone' (Rocky and Rambo actor): Stated that the Rocky and Rambo movies were never meant to be political statements. #'Blake Shelton' (country singer): Stated that he doesn’t do politics after social media reacts to a picture of Paul Ryan at an Oklahoma restaurant. #'Jimmy Smits' (NYPD Blue star): Has made a vow to keep his politics under wraps. #'Daniel Whitney' (Larry the Cable Guy, Mater from Cars): Bemoaned the current political climate that sees Trump supporters as racist, has criticized Hillary Clinton, going so far as to declare that she will bring an end to the United States and advised those calling for the repeal of the Second Amendment to consider history. #'Scott Adams' (creator of Dilbert): Is a Trump supporter. #María Conchita Alonso: Could not vote for either Clinton or Trump, seeing them both as unacceptable. She is also a critic of both Castro’s communist regime in Cuba and Chavez’s Bolivarian Venezuelan state, calling the latter a dictator-like Hitler. #'Václav Čtvrtek'† and Radek Pilař† (the writer and illustrator of Rumcajs respectively): Neither of them were politically active, as they focused on entertainment instead. #'Zbigniew Rychlicki'† and Czeslaw Lanczarski† (creators of Miś Uszatek): Were politically inactive as well, having not talked about politics in public by the time of their respective deaths. #'Jim Henson'† (creator of The Muppets and Fraggle Rock): Was a strong supporter of the civil rights movement whose works had nothing to do with politics. #'Jim Parsons' (Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, adult Sheldon Cooper from Young Sheldon): Is mostly apolitical despite being a Hillary Clinton supporter. #'Zuby' (rapper): Is a critic identity politics who called out white privilege as a racist concept in this video. #'PSY' (Gangnam Style Guy): When asked for his thoughts on Kim Jong-il's recent threats against South Korea and the United States in an interview with The Daily Beast, he replied: "Well, as an entertainer, I don't want to talk about politics. As a Korean citizen, I want peace. That's all I can say. I want permanent peace." #'Robbie Daymond' (Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon and Mumen Rider from One-Punch Man): Has poked fun at Tumblr banning sexual content in a now-deleted tweet. #'John O’Hurley' (Family Feud host from 2006-2010): Declared that politics should stay out of Hollywood. #'Patricia Heaton' (Debra Barone from Everybody Loves Raymond and Frankie Heck in The Middle): Has a mixture of both liberal and conservative political views such as being pro-life and supporting gay rights. She finally gave up politics after the 2016 presidential election. #'Randy Newman' (singer): As his music is very mordant, his songs are politically incorrect which help them to speak the truth. An example being ¨Sail Away¨ which is a satirical take on the American Slave Trade through the eyes of a slave trader who pitches to natives of Africa to come to the United States through conning them. #'Michael Jackson†' (singer): Made the song "Leave Me Alone" as a diss track to his haters who falsely accuse him of pedophilia, and has helped numerous children by saving their lives, giving their childhood memories a best shot, donating to charities and he even wanted to build a children's hospital. #'P!nk': Defended Jessica Simpson from SJWs and told them to get their own kids. #'Billie Eilish': Has opened up on an Instagram story that she suffers from Tourette's Syndrome. Even then, she doesn't let it affect her career. #'Katy Perry': Joined UNICEF to assist children in Madagascar with education and nutrition. #'Harry Belafonte' (Calypso singer): Has sharply criticized Jay-Z and Beyoncé for turning their backs on social responsibility in a 2012 Hollywood Reporter interview. #'Michael Trapson': Made a diss track about Wade Robson called "Fuck Wade". #'Joan Chen' (Wanrong from The Last Emperor): Wrote an article for the Washington Post objecting to the politicization of the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. #'Denis Dyack' (Creator of Eternal Darkness: Sanity’s Requiem): Supports Gamergate. #'Ethan van Sciver' (Comic book writer): Is influential in leading Comicsgate, a consumer revolt objecting to the forced politicization of comics. #'Glen Campbell'† (country singer): Has avoided political topics on his show The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour and has supported both Democrats and Republicans. #'Jimmy Wales' (co-creator of Wikipedia): In response to Conservapedia creator Andrew Schlafly’s claims of Wikipedia’s liberal bias, he denied any of said claims. He also criticized the website for not having a free license that allows anyone to redistribute and copy content. #'Marie Osmond' (Country singer): Though she’s a Republican, she proclaimed that she is not a political person. #'Edmund McMillen' (Designer of Super Meat Boy and The Binding of Isaac): He, along with his wife, mentioned on Twitch that the Social Justice Warrior clique in the indie video gaming scene is pathetic. #'Reggie Brown' (Obama impersonator): When asked if he was a Democrat or a Republican, he stated that he’s just an entertainer. #'Amy Grant' (Christian singer): While her songs have religious themes, she sees no reason to convert her audience using her music because she’s a singer, not a preacher. #'Gal Gadot' (Wonder Woman from the DCEU): Said she and the other cast and crew members of Wonder Woman wanted her to be universal and liked by everyone without paying too much attention to the fact that she is a woman. #'Rosa Salazar' (Alita from Alita: Battle Angel): Referred to Alita as a strong, independent female protagonist whom young boys can also relate to. #'Jeremy Renner' (Clint Barton/Hawkeye from the MCU): Wants the character of Spider-Man to stay with the MCU as said exactly in this tweet: "Hey @sonypictures we want Spider-Man back to @therealstanlee and @marvel please, thank you #congrats #spidermanrocks #��#please". #'Michael Bay': Has said "You can say what you will about the Transformers movies, but they do keep a lot of people employed". #'Rihanna': Said that she wouldn't want transgendered models to be used as marketing tools for Fenty Beauty. #'oddheader' (YouTuber): Criticized the Chinese president Xi Jinping as needing to "grow a pair" over the controversy regarding the game Devotion which resulted in the latest Winnie the Pooh film being banned in China and the character being censored in Chinese advertisements for Kingdom Hearts 3 when discussing the game in a video of his focusing on removed video game Easter eggs. #'Gemineye' (YouTuber): [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZZ8J7rxKqc Criticized Bill Nye Saves the World.] #'Paul Walker †'(Brian O’Connor from The Fast and the Furious): He made a few political jokes in his past, while at the same time is very non-political. #'Paul Tibbitt (cartoon animator)': Criticized the idea of Kamp Koral, saying it’s some “greedy, lazy executiving” and that it’s a disgrace to Hillenburg’s legacy who didn’t even want any spin-offs for SpongeBob SquarePants. #'Nicolas Cage' (Castor Troy from Face/Off and Peter Leow from Vampire’s Kiss): Has said he’s not a politically active actor. #'Hillary Swank' (Maggie Fitzgerald from Million Dollary Baby): Doesn’t like speaking public about her political views, even saying the following quote “I don’t usually talk about my politics as a general rule.”. #'Rebecca Sugar' (Creator of Steven Universe): Has made a message along with Ian Jones-Quartey about cooling down the hate and anger after a Tumblr artist attempted suicide due to some SJWs bullying and harassing her for a drawing. #'Danny Trejo': Once saved a baby from a car accident. #'Justin Roiland' (Co-creator and voice of Rick & Morty): Has stated that extremism is bad no matter what ideology you adopt in a now-deleted tweet. #'Johnny Carson†' (former host of The Tonight Show): Rarely invited political figures into his show because he did not want it to become a political forum and influence the opinions of viewers. He also was to take on Billy Graham, but couldn’t because he was on his program 5 nights a week, and had nothing to gain and everything to lose if he does it. #'Larry David:' His show, Curb Your Enthusiasm, is against and has mocked political correctness many times throughout the years. #'Dean Cain:' Supports Donald Trump but is also pro-choice, showing you can support the president and be for women’s rights. #'Tina Fey': Not only is some of her material against political correctness, she also defends it by stating that she chose to "opt out of the culture of demanding apologies." #'Neil Simon†': His plays and movies had very little to no politics involved, instead he preferred making stories about "humans as they are." #'Seán McLoughlin' (Jacksepticeye): Told people to stop blaming video games for acts of violence in the wake of August 2019 shootings. Has criticized the changing algorithms and policies at YouTube, calling YouTube's decision to pull ads from "unsuitable content" a "sh--ty thing to do" and criticizing a surprise algorithm test from YouTube which changed the order of videos displayed in its subscription feed by saying that such things belong in the home page and recommendations. #'Peter Vesterbacka, Jaakko Iisalo, and Serdar Soganci' (Rovio employees who created Angry Birds): Are apolitical, choosing to focus on game development instead. #'Seth Rogen' (fictionalized version of himself from This Is the End, Ken Miller from Freaks and Geeks): Some of his material goes against political correctness #'George Takei' (Hikaru Sulu from Star Trek ''and Emperor Yoshiro from ''Red Alert 3): Takei, who is himself a member of the LGBT community, was among those who criticized Kevin Spacey for his response to the sexual assault allegations. #Slavoj Žižek (Marxist philosopher): Despite being a far-left Marxist, he is a critic of political correctness, calling it a form of modern totalitarianism, and has also expressed his support for Donald Trump. #Joe Eszterhas: Despite saying that Trump is an a-hole, he would pick him over Hillary Clinton, saying that he doesn’t trust her. #'Prince Ea' (YouTube motivational speaker): Said that Trump would be better than Hillary Clinton because it could teach Americans to be more hardworking. #Michael Haneke (director of The White Ribbon): Criticized the controversial #Metoo movement for being a witch hunt and that people’s loves and careers are ruined because of it. #'gradeAUnderA' (YouTuber): Said he hates both Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton, called out a police officer for saying that the kidnapping of a special needs teen had nothing to do with politics or racism despite the teen saying stuff like "F*** white people" and "F*** Trump", criticized political correctness. #'Gabriel Iglesias '(comedian, Tobias from Magic Mike XXL): Made a joke that he was concerned about working for Disney due to their use of censorship. His racist gift basket jokes show he is anti-PC as the whole point of them is to offend people. #Brigitte Bardot (French Actor): Slammed the controversial #MeToo movement as hypocritical, ridiculous and uninteresting. #Sarah Jessica Parker (Actress): Stated that she’s a humanist, not a feminist. #Lana Del Rey (singer): Has criticized feminism for being an uninteresting concept and that she’s more interested in SpaceX and Tesla. #'YTA' (YouTuber): Views stand-up comedian Iikka Kivi as a "clown" due to his history with politics. Criticizes left-wing politics in some of his videos. #'Nice Peter' and EpicLloyd (creators of Epic Rap Battles of History): Said that the rivalry between Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton was "tough to spoof" because "it was a dark sick joke". #Ali Wong (Comedian): In her act Baby Cobra, she criticizes feminists for playing dumb instead of having any real responsibility. #'Bill Black' (founder and owner of AC Comics): Contended that his company's comics are not sexist in nature when faced with criticism of his company's portrayal of female characters which included articles in both Amazing Heroes and Comic Buyer's Guide contending that their female characters are hypersexualized. Many of AC Comics' artists are known to often make use of a style known as good girl art which combines attractive, clean linework with elements of cheesecake and humor and the comic book publishing company is responsible for creating one of the first all-female superhero teams comic book of which, that started in 1985, it still publishes to this day. #'EricMoranFilms' (YouTuber): Criticized social media banning users based on their political views in a deleted tweet of his. #'Richard Pryor'†: Some of his material was pretty much anti-PC and he wasn't afraid to talk about controversial subjects. #'Gene Wilder'† (Willy Wonka in Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory): In 2007, the late entertainment veteran said "I'm quietly political. I don't like advertising. Giving money to someone or support, but not getting on a bandstand. I don't want to run for president in 2008. I will write another book instead." #'aldsoworldtv' (3 AM youtuber) (credit for discovering this one goes to Batman129): Supports Donald Trump and doesn’t hate people for disagreeing with him. #'Keanu Reeves' (Constantine from Constantine, John Wick from John Wick franchise): Said he is not a spokesperson for people of colour. #'George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher' (lead vocalist for Cannibal Corpse): Said that Cannibal Corpse has never been about politics. Refuses to talk about politics especially because of the current political climate. #Brad Bird (Edna Mode from The Incredibles): Claimed that an animated kid's film being PG due to mild swearing is a false way to look at mediumism. #Guillermo del Toro (Film Director): Like Brad Bird, he has stated that PG-rated kids films containing mild language is a false way to look at mediumism. #James Allsup (YouTuber): Talks about current controversial topics while calling out political correctness. #'Seth Green' and Matthew Senreich (creators of Robot Chicken): Have avoided pandering to the PC crowd throughout their careers. #'Ilkka Heilä' (creator and cartoonist of B. Virtanen): While not 100% confirmed, it seems that the comic book artist lacks interest in discussing politics, with the publishing company Arktinen Banaani claiming that he is not a political cartoonist. #'Lauren Chen' (a.k.a. Roaming Millennial): Criticizes regressive left politics in some of her videos. Is against people forcing their political agendas into others. #Martin Lawrence (Crestor and actor of Martin): despite his support for Barack Obama, he is mostly apolitical. #Ray Liotta (Henry Hill from Goodfellas, Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City): Said that Hollywood sucks because it is not a meritocracy due to it’s belief of how well the movie does, not the cast of the film. #Meryl Streep: She said that the term "toxic masculinity" is actually harmful to men, and said that women can be toxic. #WahBanana: Made a skit that made fun of political correctness called "Politically Correct People". #Saberspark: During his review of the Queen's Corgi, he stated he does not like to get political in his reviews. Although the movie he reviewed had Donald Trump in it, he stated his only reaction to it was that Donald was voiced by Kirk Thornton, who voiced Shadow. #Kevin Sorbo (Hercules from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys): Takes a stab at PC culture. Has also stated that Hollywood has celebrated negativity in life. #Vincent Gallo (director and actor of Buffalo ‘66): Is a Trump supporter and said that he likes him a lot. #The Spookiest Ghost (YouTuber): Runs a show called Tumblr Toxicity, where she critisizes controversial subject matters, akin to SecondClancy. #'Lil Wayne' (rapper): Has made statements criticizing Black Lives Matter. #'Kelsey Grammer' (Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons, Dr. Frasier Crane from Cheers and Frasier): Supports Donald Trump. #'FilmMasterAdam' (YouTuber): Gave a negative review to the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot during which he called out the mainstream media on generalizing the film's critics as sexist. #'Sampo Marjomaa' (host and writer of America's Funniest Homevideos' Finnish counterpart Hauskat Kotivideot): In a 2017 interview, he said that humour is a really great way to approach things and that simple preaching or spouting in the name of a "pure cause" will only serve to alienate people. #'Ivan Reitman' (directed the first two Ghostbusters films): In contrast to how some of the other cast members of the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot reacted to the film's criticism, Reitman said in an interview with Mashable that "I think there’s way too much talk about gender it comes to this film" and that the backlash against the film stemmed from people's love of the original film, not misogyny. #'Humanity Forever' (YouTuber): Speaks out against SJWs and pro-SocJus sites in some of his videos, including Eurogamer. #'Jaclyn Glenn' (YouTuber): Calls out SJWs and pro-SocJus websites, such as Jezebel, in some of her videos on their actions. #'Weaponized Nerd Rage' (YouTuber): Has a habit of criticizing SJWs in his videos. Is against people forcing their political agendas into their works. #'appabend' (YouTuber): Also has a habit of criticizing SJWs in his videos, some of those he's criticized being Steve Shives and Anita Sarkeesian. Believes that everyone is entitled to have the right to free speech, especially if they got it legally, including Milo Yiannopoulos. #'Douglas Ernst': Supports ComicsGate. #'TomSka' (Tom from Eddsworld): Made fun of political correctness and The Sun in this video. #'Doug TenNapel' (creator of Earthworm Jim series): He supported Donald Trump and criticized leftist/SJW politics according to the Geeks + Gamers podcast. #'James Finn Garner' (writer and satirist): His books Politically Correct Bedtime Stories and Politically Correct Holiday Stories are satirical takes on political correctness and censorship of children's literature, with emphasis on humour and parody. #'Lisa Lampanelli': Is a critic of political correctness, with much of her material during her career in comedy and acting being racy and featuring ethnic humour. #'Bill Burr' (host of Monday Morning Podcast, Patrick Kuby in Breaking Bad, creator and star of F Is For Family): Thinks that celebrity endorsements hurt political candidates, as seen in this clip. #'Derek Yu': Developed the freeware video game "I'm O.K. - A Murder Simulator" alongside his "three drunken friends" as a satirical response to a challenge by the now-disbarred attorney Jack Thompson. Said game can be downloaded on his own website while a mirror of it can be gotten here. #'Brad Pitt': Outright admits he knows nothing about politics and refuses to talk about it since he's an actor. #Daisy Cousens (YouTuber): Criticizes feminism in some of her videos, such as these: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8QE3B_rG9whttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2DQ4TWAmIg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rROCT34Rwss #Dave Rubin: Has criticized left-wing politics. #'Jonathan Jafari' (JonTron): Claimed that political correctness will be "the death of comedy" in the wake of the 2018 controversy surrounding Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. #'Rosario Dawson': Could not vote for either Clinton or Trump as she felt like both candidates are for the elite. #Howie Mandel: States that political correctness will kill comedy since he has funny answers for people that he cannot give to them anymore. #Mike Judge: Despite his character Hank Hill being a conservative and The Goode Family being a satire on liberalism, he denies having political messages in his shows and prefers to avoid discussing his political leanings. #Jordan Peele: His film Get Out is a satire on liberalism where it proves that liberals can just be as bigoted as conservatives. #Jeff Probst (host of Survivor): Refuses to do a season of Survivor where tribes get split by political ideology considering the current climate of it. #Tim Robbins (Academy Award winning actor): Has made a speech critical of Hillary Clinton and the Democratic Leadership Council while supporting Bernie Sanders. #'Dave Cullen' (the host of Computing Forever and The Dave Cullen Show): Is highly against political correctness, even applauding Family Guy's approach to the PC crowd and criticizing the political correctness inserted into Doctor Who. #'Steve Hughes': Called out the absurdity of political correctness here. #'ayoutubechannel/Dead on Wednesdays' (YouTuber): Made a video parodying Anita Sarkeesian. Made some criticisms against the #MeToo movement in two other videos of hers. #'Mr. Dapperton' (YouTuber): Is a critic of left wing politics, even having made a video that was meant to debunk "white privilege". #'Just Some Guy' (YouTuber): Is heavily anti-SJW, having some videos covering them on his channel. #Chuck Palahniuk (author of Fight Club): Believed that the exaggeration of modern celebrity culture is created out of a need for drama and spectacle. In his book Haunted, he states the pattern of creating a celebrity as a god-like figure, and once this image is created, the desire to destroy it and shame the individual in the most extreme ways possible. #'Jay Leno' (host of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, The Jay Leno Show and Jay Leno's Garage): Criticized political correctness during his appearance on Late Night with Seth Myers. #Vic Mignogna: Criticized outrage culture and told his supporters that the best way to support him is by staying positive. #Ivan Puopolo (Finnish radio and TV host): Believes that discussion climate is badly biased, stating that men are scolded for almost everything and that biology is disparaged. Is also a critic of feminism, as he views feminists' concept of patriarchy as unscientific, believes that biology and genes often guide men to become engineers and women to become nurses, thinks that there is unscientific "malarkey" in women's studies and liked a text that criticized the concept of toxic masculinity on Twitter. #'J Lynn' (YouTube storytime animator): Poked fun at feminists in these tweets. #'Nigahiga' (YouTuber): Being anti-PC is part of his shtick. For example he created a video called "How to be Politically Correct!" which outright makes fun of the PC crowd. #'GullofDoom' (YouTuber): Defended PewDiePie from accusations of racism in this video. #'James Lee' (animator): Made fun of Michael Jackson's pedophilia accusers in this video. #'TheGamerFromMars' (YouTuber): In the end of his "The Worst Reboot of All Time: Ghhostbuster 2016 - Tales from the Web" video, he concluded that the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot was a "big gamble", that it would have been a hit had those behind the box office bomb had a smaller budget and stayed closer to the original, that the film's crew had made boneheaded decisions, that it didn't make sense for the crew to feud with the fanbase and that the crew itself had alienated the fanbase. #'Anthony Padilla' and Ian Hecox (Smosh): Their video, ‘’What If Board Games Were Politically Correct’’ was a satire on political correctness and SJW culture. #'Post Malone': Despite his dislike of Donald Trump, he has stated that if asked to perform at his inauguration, he would not have been opposed and that he sees neither Trump nor Hillary Clinton fit for president's job. Expressed belief in a Rolling Stone interview that it was an "American" right to own and operate guns and revealed that he owned a myriad of guns. #'Just A Robot' (YouTuber): Shows signs of being anti-SJW in some of his videos such as this one. #'Stevie Wonder': Spoke out against Black Lives Matter. #'CinemaSins' (YouTubers): Made a video poking fun at the infamous 2016 Ghostbusters film. Although the video appears to have gotten deleted, it was reuploaded by another user. #'Rush Limbaugh' (radio talk show host): Is a critic of feminism. Examples of this include him popularizing the term "feminazi" and him saying that feminism "was established so as to allow unattractive women easier access to the mainstream of society". #'Hart Bochner' (Canadian actor, film director, screenwriter, and producer): His film PCU is a satire of political correctness. #'Richard Roeper' (Chicago Sun Times): Heavily criticized the Ghostbusters reboot, going so far as to call it one of the worst films of 2016. When journalists lashed out at Roeper, he responded by saying that the accusations were condescension, not equal treatment. #'Andy Garcia' (Vincent from The Godfather: Part III, Terry from Ocean’s Eleven): Is an outspoken critic of the Communist regime in Cuba and condemned Fidel Castro’s legacy after the dictator’s death. #'Rae Dawn Chong': Defended the film Soul Man (where she played Sarah Walker), pointing out the film's satirical intentions and attacked Spike Lee for jumping to conclusions claiming that he never actually watched it. #'C. Thomas Howell': Similarily defended Soul Man (where he played lead character Mark Watson) claiming he and the rest of the people involved in the making of the film wanted to make a comedy film that has a message about racism. #'Boots Riley': Stated that his film Sorry to Bother You is about a radical class analysis on capitalism and not a specific analysis of America under the presidency of Donald Trump having first wrote it under the presidency of Barack Obama and the target was never any specific elected official or movement, but "the puppetmasters behind the puppets." The final script remained the same as the initial draft, though changes were made to prevent making specific references to Trump including a line a character says "Worry Free is making America great again," which was written before Trump adopted the line in his 2016 presidential campaign. #'David Clarke': Destroyed Jesse Jackson, Al Sharpton and Don Lemon. Has also attacked Black Lives Matter and is a Trump supporter. #'BLACKbusterCritic': While not outright comfirmed, it is implied that he is an anti-SJW due to targeting people of any creed and identity as well bashing those who oppose freedom of speech, most notably LifeInATent who got defeated in a debate with him over his exploitation of the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami solely for financial gain and only being a YouTuber for the money in general as well as being a hypocrite, taking advantage of the site's faulty copyright system and lying about everything in general. #'DigbyTheGoat' (YouTuber): Has given negative reviews to SJW comics. #'Alien Queen of Darkness' (YouTuber): Has occasionally criticized social justice warriors in her videos, an example of which is her calling out Anita Sarkeesian on her actions. #'Adam Baldwin': Started the #Gamergate movement. #'Kurt Russell': Supports gun rights by stating that “gun control will not reduce terrorism.” #'Pertti Jarla' (creator of Fingerpori): Despite his comic strip containing some political satire, Jarla has gone on record to say that Fingerpori is not meant to be a political comic book and purely aims for entertaining the reader. #'Macaulay Culkin' (Kevin McCallister from the first two Home Alone movies): Said in an interview that he won't talk about politics because he sees doing so as a certain way to alienate your audience and the US political system as ugly. #'Shoe0nHead' (YouTuber): Is a GamerGate supporter who has criticized Black Lives Matter and has taken a hard stance against SJWs. #'Armoured Skeptic': Has criticized feminism and social justice in his videos. #'Joe Rogan' (host of The Joe Rogan Experience): Went on a rant criticizing the fat acceptance movement. #'BlackPanthaa' (YouTuber): Defended PewDiePie from racism accusations in this video in the wake of Pewds saying "*****" in a livestream. #'TJ Kirk' (Amazing Atheist): His YouTube channel contains some anti-SJW videos. Examples: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjrqQK5xrMYhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQdzmV9O0-0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXFvub_P3Nw #'Angry Foreigner' (YouTuber): Is a critic of leftist politics in Sweden and Germany. #'Ice-T' (rapper): Supports GamerGate. #'Amiri King': Shows signs of being anti-SJW in some of his videos, such as these: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hcv6XlLYf8https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlZdaG-KJ6s #'Catherine Deneuve' (French actress and occasional singer): Took part in contributing to a text in La Monde newspaper alongside other known French women where they argued that the #MeToo movement has gone too far and that it has caused blaming of men. #'ClownFish TV' (a group of YouTubers): Have criticized SJWs in some of their videos (i.e. calling out the 2018 Charlie Brown Thanksgiving as ridiculous). #'Blaire White' (YouTuber): Has satirized extreme leftist views apart from criticizing Black Lives Matter and feminism in her videos. #'Ray William Johnson': Made a Facebook sketch satirizing political correctness. #'NateTalksToYou' (YouTuber): Has sometimes criticized SJWs in separate instances (i.e. calling out Anita Sarkeesian on her wrongdoings, disapproving of VidCon whiteknighting Anita, etc.). #'Stephen Hillenburg†' (creator of SpongeBob SquarePants): In a 2005 interview with People, when asked if SpongeBob was gay, Hillenburg replied that the character was asexual. Also said in that same interview that his agenda does not go beyond entertainment. #'Fred Rogers†': Refused to be a partisan hack for either Democrats or Republicans. #'Jim Davis' (creator of Garfield): Although he originally intended for Garfield to contain political satire, Davis decided to drop the idea due to his lack of expertise in politics. #'Alteori' (YouTuber): Has criticized political correctness in Doctor Who's later seasons in some of her videos. Here's a playlist of her Doctor Who videos: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL8DyPVGFti1u7NgJserMxWlZCiFedJN2 #'Phil Collins' (drummer and singer of Genesis): Admitted in an interview that talking about politics to The Sun is one of his biggest regrets. Said that he's not proud of not voting for the Conservative Party when asked if he had voted Conservative. #'Savantics' (YouTuber): Has criticized Tumblr users in some of her videos. #'Matthew Santoro' (YouTuber): Concluded the segment focusing on Moolatte in his "Top 10 Fast Food Failures" video by taking a jab at SJWs, saying "and that was back in 2004, way before the explosion and takeover of SJWs! People would have rioted today". Said that "domestic violence knows no gender", having himself been abused by his ex-girlfriend. Has criticized YouTube's demonetization system. #'CrimsonStudios' (YouTuber): Criticized political correctness in this video. #'TheQuartering': Has made videos criticizing SJWs. #'SugarTits': Has criticized SJWs and radical feminists a number of times on her YouTube channel. #'MangaKamen': Criticized Cracked in these videos: [1] [2] #'Sophia Tomalla' (German actress, reporter and model): Admitted that she views the #MeToo movement as harmful to actual victims of rape. #'Zeepsterd': Criticized Our Cartoon President and shoehorning politics into Oscar ceremonies in this video. #'Dave Chappelle': Suggested that Donald Trump is overall bad for comedy due to his belief that jokes about the controversial political figure would eventually get stale. #'Carl Benjamin' (Sargon of Akkad): Has criticized social justice and feminism. #'Bill Murray': Criticized identity politics of the left. #'Bryan Cranston': Although he's one of many celebrities that threatened to leave the U.S. if Trump won, he has criticized Trump haters who want Trump to fail by saying that if Trump fails, so does the U.S. #'Alice Cooper': Called musicians who tell people who to vote for an “abuse of power”. #'Reba McEntire': Stated that her audience wants her to entertain and thus will not talk about politics. Is fully aware that her job is to entertain, and the stage is not a platform to preach. #'Pirkko Saisio' (Finnish author, director and actress): Slammed the #MeToo movement with numerous pointers which can be found on the Finnish Wikipedia article about the movement and this article by Verkkouutiset. #'DaftPina': Called out Quinton Reviews on some of his actions in this video. #'John Kricfalusi' (The Ren and Stimpy Show creator, Spümcø founder): Despite Ren and Stimpy being gay in APC, when asked if Ren and Stimpy are gay, he answered: "I don't know if they're gay or not, that's their own business." #'Felix Kjellberg' (PewDiePie): Defended Alex Jones' right to free speech. #'David Baddiel': Made comments expressing support for Count Dankula when the latter got in legal trouble because of what he did with his pug. #'Tabbes' (YouTube storytime animator): Mocked those who accuse others of "misgendering" transgender people in this video. #'Judge Judy Sheindlin': Destroyed feminists in this clip. Prefers not to be labelled by political terms, and states that she is not registered with any political party. #'Stephen A. Smith': One of few sports journalists that want to talk about sports, not politics. #'Rusty Wallace' (1989 NASCAR Winston Cup Series champion): Defended the Confederate flag with this statement: #*“I just know what I personally think, and I personally think these race fans that had them, they don’t come to the race track, ‘I’m a racist, I hate this, I’m going to carry this flag.’ They don’t even think of that at all.’’ #'Chris Rock': Criticizes PC culture. #'Chelsea Clinton': Though she’s Hillary Clinton’s daughter, she defended Barron Trump and criticized those that ridiculed him on the way he dressed. #'Skai Jackson' (Zuri from Jessie): Called out Logan Paul on his “gay for a month” idea saying being gay shouldn’t be used as a trend, phase or be considered a choice. #'Dan Ackroyd': Slammed Paul Feig and his take on the Ghostbusters remake. #'Tom Brady': Though there have been hints he supports Trump, he says he doesn’t want to talk about it and intends to keep quiet, focusing more on his career. #'George Carlin†': His whole shtick was mocking the politically correct. #'Steven Crowder': Also criticized SJWs a lot. #'Christina Pucelli' (voice of Luan Loud): Though she criticized Trump, she said that if you disagree with her, you’re not a bad person. #'Susan Sarandon': Dislikes Hillary Clinton. #'Regis Philbin' (Co-host of Live with... from 1983 to 2011 and host of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? in the US from 1999 to 2002, 2004 and 2009): Said when referring to Trump, “I kinda like the guy”, in addition to being a friend of his. #'Tim Burton': Said that when he watched The Brady Bunch while growing up, it started to get all PC by including a Black child and and an Asian child and how he got more offended by that than just as well as growing up watching blaxploitation movies, in response to being asked how his movies have a lot of white people in it. #'Clay Travis': On his sports radio show, he stated the NFL should apologize to fans for being too politicized. He even showed that college football ratings were up 10% and the NFL viewing down 13% showing that cable cutting was a poor excuse. #'James Rolfe' (The Angry Video Game Nerd): Made a video on why he wasn't going to go see the Ghostbusters remake. [3] #'Anime America' (YouTuber): Has criticized feminists during their discussion of the Lobelia Girls from Ouran High School host Club in their top 10 most annoying characters in anime. #'Stan Lee†' (co-founder of Marvel and co-creator of several characters): Told SJWs to make their own characters. #'Jerry Seinfeld': Says he won't perform at college campuses anymore due to the overly politically correct climate infesting them. #'Clint Eastwood': Called SJWs the pussy generation and said that political correctness was killing the country. #'Kevin Hart': Refused to bash Trump so he would not alienate his audience. He wants to spread positivity and make people laugh, rather than draw attention to a subject that already pisses people off. #'Whoopi Goldberg': Defended Michael Jackson amid his controversy and wanted SOTS to be released. #'Jeff Bridges': Although he supported Hillary, he said he was rooting for Trump to do the best he could do. #'Mark Wahlberg': Said celebrities are living in a bubble out of touch with the common person and should quit preaching politics. #'Denzel Washington': Criticized the mainstream media for lying to the American people and that kids need father figures. #'Tim Allen': Admitted that Hollywood is incredibly biased towards conservatives. His hit show, Last Man Standing was cancelled a few months later. #'Rob Schneider': Told Democrats to stop blaming Russia for their loss. #'Joe Mantegna' (Fat Tony from The Simpsons): Criticized the Apu controversy as "political correctness gone too far". #'Jessica Chastain': Said that Hollywood no longer has any moral authority after the sex abuse coverup was blown wide open. #'Ashton Kutcher': When he accepted an award at the 2013 Teen's Choice Awards, he criticized "entitlement culture" and said that the only thing below you is to not have a job. #'Rob Lowe': When Bella Thorne was complaining about traffic during the California mudslides, he stated that this was why people hate celebrities and Hollywood. #'Jeremy Clarkson' (Host of Top Gear, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, and The Grand Tour): Called the BBC obsessed with political correctness and called political correctness "tiresome". Used the term "PC world" in an episode where Hammond was trying not to offend a short person next to him. Makes loads of (funny) politically incorrect jokes, alongside his hosts. Here's a compilation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXAgTfyVacI Also has his own page. #'Morgan Freeman' (Actor in The Shawshank Redemption, Million Dollar Baby, Bruce Almighty ''and ''The Dark Knight): Criticised Black History Month, saying Black History is American History, and noted that there is no White History Month. Says that the best way to get rid of racism is to stop talking about it, which is absolutely right. He said that race has nothing to do with wealth distribution and views himself as proof. #'Marcus "Notch" Persson' (Creator of Minecraft): Called out mansplaining as a sexist term used to silence men via gender shaming. Said "it's okay to be white". #'Viggo Mortensen' (Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings): Said that "Yes, there are black performers and Native Americans, and Asians, and Hispanics who are unfairly excluded from this awards circus, but many white performers are too", resulting in SJWs calling him a "privileged Hollywood white guy". Refused to vote for Hillary Clinton, knowing that she is "dishonest". Pointed out how "odd" it is that you can't swear or see a male or female body in media, but you can show massive shootings and the beheading of children, which is him criticising the double standards of censorship. #'James Earl Jones' (Darth Vader from Star Wars): Jones early “realized that people of every colour could be racist, could be victims of racism.” Labelled his grandmother's "double edged contempt for White folk" as "the best example of racism that I know". Ventures into right wing talk shows sometimes. #'Ian MacKellen' (Gandalf from Lord of the Rings): Pointed out how some women who offered sex for acting jobs are playing the victim. #'Hayao Miyazaki' (Creator of Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke ''and ''My Neighbour Totoro): Despite preferring female protagonists, he has stated that he wishes that he could make another film with "an eight or nine year-old boy hero" and stated that the world is a "very hard, tough place for boys to live now". Saw Clinton as just as terrible as Trump. #'Gary Oldman' (Sirius Black from Harry Potter, James Gordon from The Dark Knight): Has criticised what he saw as excessive political correctness. Said that "political correctness is crap. Take a f--ing joke. Get over it." Criticised those who label other people as racist if they didn't vote for 12 Years A Slave. #'Robert Downey Jr.' (Iron Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe): Defended Mel Gibson during the controversy surrounding The Passion of the Christ, which was controversial for several reasons such as accusations of anti-Semitism. #'Elijah Wood' (Frodo from Lord of the Rings): Criticised the riots of Milo Yiannopolous haters, stating that we need to hear the opinions of people we don't agree with, instead of just shutting them down. #'Mark Hamill' (Luke Skywalker from Star Wars): Despite constantly bashing Trump, he has stated that people who disagree with his politics are not his enemies and that he would never block them. #'Doug Walker' (Nostalgia Critic): In his "When Does a Joke Go Too Far" video, he criticises SJWs "who go into causes for the wrong reasons". He also criticises when multiple people are offended over nothing, such as when Speedy Gonzlaez was banned, when college campuses were offended by Jerry Seinfeld, when Meryl Streep called Disney a sexist anti-Semite and when Sarah Palin said people were making fun of her because she was a woman. He also tells people who fight for causes (like Feminism and Civil Rights) to "make sure that your communicating it cause with the right intentions". Makes fun of SJWs in his Ghostbusters video and says "you can still believe in equal rights and think the movie sucks". #'Tyler Millard' (Mumkey Jones): Frequently mocks far-left SJWs in his videos. Is against YouTube after his channel was terminated. #'John Cleese' (Monty Python): Criticised political correctness, saying that in university campuses, it has been taken from a good idea to "the point where any kind of criticism of any individual or group is labelled cruel", and he said that the whole point about humour and comedy is being "critical" and if you go "we mustn't criticise or offend them" then humour's gone and he says "you're living in 1984 (which is about the Thought Police)". On an interview with Bill Maher, he points out he made many race jokes, and how people gasped. Said that political correctness started out as "a very good idea" but "then it got extended and absurdum" and he now thinks that it has become "pernicious". Example of him criticizing political correctness can be found in these two videos [4] [5]. #'Peter Davison' (The Fifth Doctor from Doctor Who): Was concerned that the casting of the Thirteenth Doctor as a woman could mean "loss of a role model for boys". #'Ralph Fiennes' (Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter, Amon Göth from Schindler's List, Ramses from The Prince of Egypt, Lord Victor Quatermaine from Wallace and Gromit): Has a disdain for political correctness, stating that "we are in this time where we are super sensitive to offence" and that he is "not sure this is always healthy for language". #'Matt Stone' and Trey Parker (Creators of South Park):South Park often criticizes political correctness, especially through the character of PC Principal. Matt Stone, himself, has stated "I hate conservatives, but I really fucking hate liberals". Trey Parker called the far left and the far right the exact same person. #'Seth MacFarlane' (Creator of Family Guy): Criticized political correctness for when Justine Sacco lost her job because of a joke. #'Stephen Fry' (Host of QI, Melchett from Blackadder, Gordon Deitrich from V for Vendetta, Oscar Wilde from Wilde, Inspector Thompson from Gosford Park): Called the phrase "I'm rather offended by that" to be "no more than a whine". Said some people are becoming too sensitive. Supported Count Dankula when the latter got in legal trouble for having his pug do a Nazi salute. Criticized safe spaces and trigger warnings as infantilizing students and possibly eroding free speech. #'Hayden Christensen' (Anakin Skywalker): Came to The Last Jedi actress Kelly Marie Tran's defense in this video, essentially reminding her that "fans" like this are a vocal minority and not to take them seriously, because there are people out there who don't feel that way about her, even though they may not speak up about it. #'Rowan Atkinson' (Edmund Blackadder from Blackadder, Mr. Bean from Mr. Bean): Said that the right to express yourself freely (freedom of expression) is the second most important thing in life (behind food). Attacked the "creeping culture of censoriousness" which has resulted in the arrest of a student making a joke. Believed that we should be allowed to insult each other, stating that "The clear problem of the outlawing of insult is that too many things can be interpreted as such. Criticism, ridicule, sarcasm, merely stating an alternative point of view to the orthodoxy, can be interpreted as insult." and that we should have "the right to insult or offend". He states a lot more than stated here in this speech. #'Aaron Eckhart' (Two Face from The Dark Knight, Nick Naylor from Thank You For Smoking): Found it very 'refreshing' that director Neil LaBute is not someone who panders to political correctness. #'Mel Gibson' (Director of Braveheart, Passion of the Christ and Hacksaw Ridge): Called political correctness "intellectual terrorism". #'Jonathan Nolan' (Screenwriter of The Dark Knight and director of Westworld): About the Trump election, he claimed that "everybody basically created their own echo chamber composed of people who are like-minded". He also pointed out how "everyone across all sides of the political spectrum tried to draw inferences and ideas out of The Dark Knight" such as saying "it was an apologia for George Bush", and called it "all nonsense". #'Marilyn Manson' (Lead vocalist of the homonymous band): criticised the Left’s political correctness [6]. This, and many comments that he's made, led people to think he's a conservative, but he isn't since he hates all political groups equally. [7] #'David Attenbrough': Has said that he is a humanist instead of a feminist and that he is "neither one side nor the other". #'Rachel Weisz': Has rejected the idea for a female James Bond and stated women should get their own stories. #'Christopher Nolan' (director of The Dark Night ''trilogy): (whilst talking about The Dark Knight and its politics) he said that what he wants is for the audience to relate to Batman "whether they are Republican or Democrat". #'Terry Crews': Has described Hollywood as a very violent place that silences others. Defended fathers by calling kids with single-gender parents “malnourished”. #'Mahesh Babu''' (Indian actor): Admitted to having no knowledge in politics and stating his interest and passion only lies in cinema. While promoting his movie Spyder, ''he joked that he doesn't even know how to spell the word "politics". #'PhantomStrider''' (YouTuber): Has discussed the controversy over the new Ghostbusters film and has said that you're not a misogynist for not liking the movie and can simply think the movie is horrible. Has pointed out the high suicide rate for transgenders in his top 10 worst South Park episodes. #'MrRepzion' (YouTube vlogger): Has frequently debunked Anita Sarkeesian's claims. Pointed out that Count Dankula being arrested for having his pug do a Nazi salute is a violation of free speech. Criticised Linehan and his own grandmother for stepping into the anti-Dankula bandwagon. Called out Kathy Griffin on her gag involving a prop looking like Trump's bloody head and trying to make herself look like a victim. Criticized BullyHunters for their behaviour and Laci Green for trying to convince people that male privilege exists. Pointed out that fictional women not having is not sexism. Criticized the concept of cultural appropriation. #'Troy Leavitt': Made two YouTube videos criticising SJWs: [8] [9] Has pointed out that a gamer is simply someone who enjoys playing games instead of a white, heterosexual man. Has called out American mainstream media on spreading false information about gamers. Criticized Zoe Quinn over her book Crash Override and has praised the GamerGate movement. Defended Bushnell when Brianna Wu accused him of not so pleasant behaviour around women during the early days of Atari. #'Peter Steele†' (Deceased lead vocalist of Type O Negative): Refused to talk about politics during his life as it would be like having a size 15 foot in his mouth. #'Johnny Rotten' (Lead vocalist of the Sex Pistols): Stated that he can say whatever he wants to say and if you don't like it, then you can f-off. #'David Draiman' (Lead vocalist of Disturbed): Supports GamerGate and has called out the media for being too politically correct for their own damn good. #'Kate Upton': Criticized NFL players for protesting against the national anthem. Says kneeling down or sitting during the national anthem is a disgrace to people who served and still serve in this country. #'Matt Groening': When Apu Nahasapeemapetilon was accused of being a racist stereotype, Groening responded with an animated clip in which Lisa pointed out that Apu's portrayal should be inoffensive and by saying that people pretend to be offended. #'Rob Dyke': He has joked about SJWs and both of the main 2016 US presidential candidates in some episodes of his series "Why Would You Put That On The Internet?". Has criticised people accusing him of racism due to a MiC-related video, people who wanted Casey Affleck arrested over now-settled sex offence charges, self-diagnosis, MiC, Tumblr and Otherkin. #'Vailskibum94' (YouTuber): He made a video praising The Amazing World of Gumball's approach to Tumblr: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grLB7b8DcEI #'Philip DeFranco': He defended Ethan Klein after the latter made a transgender joke and criticized Annaliese Nielsen for shaming a man over a bobble-head doll. #'SecondClancy': He hosts a show titled "Straight Outta Tumblr" where he criticizes Tumblr users. #'No Bullshit': He has made videos criticising SJWs. Examples: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ_r1AF19do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4vgq3DuNck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7dF7GBxo3k #'Ricky Gervais': He has pointed out that Count Dankula's legal trouble violated free speech. #'Patrick Buchanan': He wrote in The Death of the West that "political correctness is cultural Marxism" and that "its trademark is intolerance". #'Sean Connery': He has frequently criticized feminism, and has no problem saying that "to hit a woman is in no way worse than to hit a man; I would do it if they deserve it". He also said that political correctness is one of the reasons he quit acting. #'Roger Moore†': He was against a black James Bond and claimed that instead of changing established characters, "minorities" should create their own characters. #'Liam Neeson': He has criticized the #MeToo movement, saying that it's a witch hunt where everyone likes to point a middle finger at everyone. He has defended Dustin Hoffman from his specious accusers. #'Stacey Dash' (Fox Host): Criticized the BLM movement by saying that the movement is racist. Said that if we don't want segregation then we have to remove things such as the channel, BET, but also Black History Month too. Says that there's a "double standards" at play. #'Raven-Symone': Said that Black Lives Matter continues separation of people. She also said that Black Lives Matter should be All Lives Matter. #'Chuck Norris': Criticized Hillary Clinton. #'Avery Brooks' (American actor): Criticized SJWs in thisvideo. #'Sam Houser' (CEO of Rockstar Games): Has sided with gamers over "moral guardians" on numerous occasions, such as when GTA V was wrongfully pulled from Target and K-Mart in Australia, in which he simply said that "if you don't like our games, then don't buy them!" Has also criticised parents who blame his company for their children becoming violent by questioning why said parents are buying GTA (a Mature/18 rated series) for their kids in the first place. #'ItsAGundum' (Youtuber): Has a deep-seated hatred for forced representation in entertainment. He has criticised Twitch's double standards when it comes to certain users of the platform breaking terms of services countless times without consequence, and also for catering to certain female streamers (in particular, twitch T.H.O.T's). #'Gene Simmons' (KISS frontman and bassist): Directly stated that "celebrities need to shut their pie-holes and do what they do best - act, sing tap dance, juggle balls, and all that kind of stuff". #'Gillian Anderson' (X-Files): Refuses to pitch in on conversations about Trump or Brexit since she feels she doesn't know enough about politics in general. Also believes her opinions aren't any more valid than anyone else's just because she's actor. #'Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson': Despite being pressed for political questions for frequently nowadays, he still never gives specific comments or views about the subject. He understands that his platform shouldn't be exploited to preach politics to his audience. #'Mariah Carey' (singer): When asked about the US Presidential Campaign of 2016, she skirted the question about who she supported so as not to offend anyone. Although she (reluctantly) favoured Hilary Clinton, she accepts that she is a celebrity, not a political analyst. #'Miranda Lambert': Is completely against using her platform for anything other than music, being a country singer. Views political preaching as a "lose-lose" situation, since she'd make one side happy, but at the same time, piss off the other. She also said she wouldn't go to a show to hear someone preach about their opinions. #'Josh Duhamel': Believes that celebrities who think people care about their political views are misinformed. This is the main reason he never discusses politics, that no one cares what he thinks. #'Carrie Underwood': Simply prefers to stay away from politics. Has outright stated that she loses all respect for any celebrity who backs any candidate. #'I Hate Everything': In his "I HATE THE EMOJI MOVIE" video, he criticizes the movie's agenda about women being stronger and superior to men. #'Kanye West': Has voiced and shown his support for Donald Trump. Has stated that we need individual thinking and shouldn't be controlled by hive mind thinking. Has criticized African-Americans who claim to be oppressed. #'Lindsay Lohan': Criticized the MeToo movement, saying that MeToo accusers are weak women. #'Hunter Avallone': Has made several videos criticizing SJWs, and radical feminists. #'Pyrocynical': Has criticized a video in which a feminist claims a man telling a joke was harassment, stating that the woman shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. #'Chris Pratt': Has criticized political correctness and politically correct people. #'Mel Brooks': Has stated "Our stupidly politically correct society is the death of comedy". #'Kid Rock' (rapper): Has criticized political correctness and voiced his support for Donald Trump. Said he has friends who are both Democrats and Republicans saying he’s not gonna let politics get in the way of friendships. #'John Schneider' (Bo Duke from The Dukes of Hazzard): Has called out people who label the Confederate Flag as racist stating that it isn't and anyone who owns it is free to fly it. #'Ben Jones' (Cooter Davenport from The Dukes of Hazzard): Has also called out people for labeling the Confederate Flag as racist, stating that taking it down violates freedom of speech. #'Jonathan Rozanski' (TheMysteriousMrEnter): Has criticized political correctness in a couple of his videos. #'Arvind Swamy' (another Indian actor): During the strike of the Tamil film industry in 2018 following the Kaveri water sharing protests happening in Tamil Nadu the same year, he said he is tired of the strike and wants to continue working. #'Elton John' (Rock musician): John, who is openly homosexual, said this when talking about Eminem in Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Artists: #*''"From the start, I have always admired Eminem's thinking. That's the reason I wanted to appear on the Grammys with him when I was asked, despite all the nonsense talked about his being homophobic and crap like that. The Boy Georges of the world all got up in a twist about it. If they didn't have the intelligence to see his intelligence, that was their problem.'' Eminem has the balls to say what he feels and to make offensive things funny. That's very necessary today, when irony is becoming a lost art. Artists like Eminem who use their free speech to get a point across are vitally important. There just aren't many people in the world with balls that big and talent that awesome." #'Anthony Fantano' (Internet music reviewer, also known as The Needle Drop and thatistheplan): Spoke out against extreme feminists, amongst other extremists, in one of his livestreams. #'Butch Hartman' (Creator of The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, etc): Is a Trump supporter, and has told people he isn't a big fan of people who use cartoons to push political agendas, and not to get offended by everything. Also is a BLM detractor. #'Tex Hammond' (Lincoln Loud’s fourth voice actor and Grey Griffin’s son): Said the whole Lincoln x Lori pairing is awful incest in his recent livestream: "This is so messed up. Why do people take good shows like The Loud House and make it incest, ya know? Don't gotta be incest" #'Ian Carter' (Idubbbz): A lot of the humor in his videos is very anti-PC. Criticized Youtube for refusing to hire Caucasian or Asian men. #'Conan O'Brien': Although he pokes fun at politics often, he never expresses his true feelings towards the matter. Some skits and interviews on his show mock PC culture. #'George "Joji" Miller' (Filthy Frank): Has his own page. #'John Ratzenberger '(Cheers, Pixar): Supports Donald Trump. #Bhad Bhabie (Cash Me Outside Girl): Turned against Logan Paul after his suicide forest video #Ethan Hawke: Prefers great arts over politics, due to his preference showing how little he cares about the latter. #'Bob Saget' (former host of America's Funniest Home Videos, David Tanner from Full House and Fuller House, host of Videos After Dark): Criticized outrage culture during his appearance in The Rubin Report. Also believes in open dialogue. #'Jukka Lindström' (host of topical satire series Noin viikon uutiset): Admitted that his show and podcast were created so people could laugh at political satire. Is a critic socialism, believing that the socialists' "greed has no boundaries". #'aldsoworldtv' (3 AM youtuber): Supports Donald Trump and doesn’t hate people for disagreeing with him. #'Chadwick Boseman' (Black Panther from the MCU): Said everyone is welcome to watch Black Panther and says it's perfectly okay if you didn't like the film. #'John Bain'† (TotalBiscuit): Did not support GamerGate or SJWs back in 2015. #'Benedict Cumberbatch' (Sherlock Holmes from Sherlock and Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange from the MCU): Is apolitical and against Harvey Weinstein; has saved a cyclist from muggers. #Chris Hemsworth (Thor Odinson from the MCU): Called out Brie Larson's arrogance of her claiming to do her own stunts when yet she exposed her stunt doubles during the MTV Movie Awards. #'Sami Koivisto' (editor for Herbailua YouTube channel and Justimusfilms): Although he found casting a woman in the role of the 13th Doctor in Doctor Who an interesting choice, Koivisto admitted that a simple gender swap won't solve anything and indirectly called the 2016 Ghostbusters reboot "a worthless tribute that no one wanted". Also favors picking a character's gender only in script writing section after everything else has been decided. #'Satoshi Kon†' (Director of Perfect Blue and Paprika): Gave an honest response on why he uses female protagonists in his movies, stating that he can't know the character the same way as a male character. #'Philip Seymour Hoffman†': Aside from his support for Ralph Nader for the 2000 election, he was discreet about his political beliefs. He liked to keep his personal life private. #Ismo Leikola: Is pretty much apolitical, focusing on using his outsider's point of view for finding humour in the most ordinary things. #Lana Del Rey (singer): Has criticized feminism for being an uninteresting concept and that she’s more interested in SpaceX and Tesla. #'Mario Lopez': same as James Woods Category:Greatest Moments in TV History